rising from the ashes, to find you
by AngelKiros
Summary: What if Rebecca and Jill escaped raccoon city? would they be able to have a normal life? How would they deal with the guilt of running away? would they be pulled back into the nightmare?
1. Chapter 1

It has been two weeks since we escaped the Spencer mansion. two weeks since some of my friends have been ruthlessly stripped of their lives. i, Jill valentine member of the proud S.T.A.R.S Alpha team and Bravo teams young medic Rebecca chambers came to ash ville north Carolina as a precautionary measure. Both of us are thought to be dead by umbrella, that has given us the ability to rest and regain our strength, we've also managed to start going over the evidence we found in the Spencer mansion. We found the house that Chris intended to be a safe-house. A three story light blue house with dark blue shutters, the inside of the house is made up of six bedrooms, two bathrooms one equipped with a shower and one with a bathtub,a basement,a kitchen, a dining room and a living room. The house has came furnished with couches, chairs, a dining table with chairs, a fridge, a microwave, a washer and dryer, dressers and end tables, and a bed in each room, three separate t.V's with cable, a VCR and two computers with Internet access. This place would be nice to live in, but for the moment i guess that's what we're doing living, even if its just for the shortest moments. Immediately after our return into the city Chris insisted that we take no chances and that we regroup here, we came here instructed that he and the others would arrive shortly, but still there has been no sign. The last time i seen him, he had handed me a set of keys and an envelope including a picture of this house and a letter, it included the details of the house and that it would be safe because the lease was under an old friends name. We are currently learning to settle in, i have found myself uneasy everywhere i go I'm constantly looking over my shoulder and jumping at random noises and Rebecca keeps experiencing nightmares, waking up in the middle of the night and sneaking into my bed, i don't mind, the company is comforting. I have found myself and Rebecca becoming close as friends, we both have changed our names, mine being Ashlen Roberts, and Rebecca chose the name of Kate Mearen and we both applied at the local police station, the board of law knowing our past identity's we got in rather easily. At least we're safely away from umbrella's clutches. I just hope my friends make it here safely. Jill rested her fingers on the keyboard, her eyes fixated on the monitor, she jumped as the door opened and quickly turned in her chair to settle her eyes on Rebecca who was leaning gently against the door frame. "Sorry for startling you Jill, i forgot to knock" Her cheeks lit light pink in embarrassment, imagine how she would have felt if she had intruded on Jill changing or doing something else, the thought made her cheeks darken more. Jill smiled warmly and shook her head "Its alright Rebecca, can i help you with something?" Rebecca nodded her head softly, her eyes lowering onto the ground "I was wondering if you were ready to go shopping yet, the canned food Chris had left for us has run out and besides I'd like to actually cook a real meal" along with everything else, the house also had canned food items and blankets, sheets, and pillows. They had also went thrift shopping for clothes a week after their move and found some pretty nice looking clothing. Jill nodded her head lightly and stood, she was wearing a pair of loose fitting blue checker pajama pants and a nylon tight black shirt "I just have to get dressed and we can go, you're already to leave?" Rebecca nodded and blushed even more as she followed Jill's eyes up her body. Rebecca was wearing a pair of tight black leather pants, a tight purple bustier that revealed her stomach, long leather purple arm warmers, and black boots it was a new look for her but Jill definitely loved it, Jill felt her cheeks warming. "You look really nice" Ever since the incident, the once rather shy rebecca chambers started dressing more revealing and it suited her quite well. Jill finally snapped out of her thoughts as she heard Rebecca's voice "I'll be waiting downstairs for you" Jill smiled and nodded "I'll be down in a moment" Rebecca left, closing the door shut behind her as Jill walked to the dresser and started rummaging through the drawers looking for something to wear. She finally settled on the shirt she was already wearing and a pair of tight blue jeans. She took a brush through her hair, checked in the mirror to see if her appearance was okay and then headed out of the room, shutting the door behind her and making her way down the stairs. She found rebecca sitting on the couch in the living room, her eyes instantly lit up as she saw Jill enter the room _'I love that about her, she always seems so happy and excited to see me, she seems so calm when shes around me as if i make her feel safe or something.'_ Rebecca stood and the two made their way out of the house and into the car, Jill rested her hand on the steering wheel and turned the key in the ignition, she shifted onto the 'R' and reversed out of the drive way, quickly shifting again only this time into drive. Rebecca's eyes followed the scenery outside her window, kids playing with their friends pretending to be cops and robbers, she let out a soft giggle. This warmed Jill's heart, she loved when Rebecca laughed and smiled and giggled, she loved when she knew her friend wasn't suffering in emotional or mental turmoil. Rebecca kept her eyes focused on the passing scenery, her heart warmed when she seen a young boy hand a girl a rose, he looked as if he were going to die until she kissed him. Rebecca folded her hands on her lap and looked down at them, she was beginning to develop new feelings for Jill, feelings she wasn't sure she ever felt in her life, maybe it was just the closeness, maybe she just felt safe with her, or maybe its more.. the car pulled up into the parking lot, and Jill drove up and down aisles looking for an empty space to park, she spotted one closer to the grocery store and pulled into it. She shifted into park and turned off the car, she turned her head to settle her eyes on her friend "Rebecca are you alright?" Rebecca blinked suddenly opening her eyes and smiled tiredly "I must have dosed off on the way here" Jill laughed softly "Well, we're here so lets go get us some food" Rebecca nodded and followed Jill's lead, stepping out from the car and shutting her door behind her. Jill pocketed her keys and the two women began their approach towards the building, rebecca smiled wide "It was nice of Chris to leave a bank card in the envelope for you, how do you think his friend feels about having our lease and bank account under his name?" Jill gently shrugged her shoulders "I was beginning to wonder about that myself, I think given the situation we were in and what had happened, i think Chris let his friend know about.." her voice dropped down lower as she leaned close to rebecca "What umbrella had been up to" Rebecca nodded her head "Chris's friend seems like a great guy" Jill nodded her head in agreement and they both entered the grocery store named Ed's Eats. Rebecca went straight for the line of shopping carts, she returned back to Jill pushing it, they began to go up and down the aisles, taking various food products and placing them in the cart, when they had reached the cereal aisle Rebecca's eyes lit up and she darted quickly with the cart to a section of the cereal line up. Rebecca excitedly tossed captain crunch with crunch berry's into the cart, Jill raised her right eyebrow "You've never struck me as the sugary coated coma cereal type person" Rebecca giggled and shook her head lightly "I was never allowed to eat this at home growing up, but at times i would spend the night at my friends and we would always have kids cereal in the morning, it was a rather nice change then having to feel like i never had the chance to be one" Jill frowned for a moment before a smile reappeared on her lips, she took a box of lucky charms off the shelf and set it in the basket "These were always my favorite, the leprechaun on the box always scared me growing up, he seemed too insane, too happy. I was a weird child." They both laughed softly and continued down the aisles, setting more various food items into the basket, rebecca would occasionally sneak in a few candy items. They passed a alcohol section and Jill's eyebrow raised again "Have you ever drank alcohol?" Rebecca's cheeks lit pink "No.." Jill smiled and began walking down the aisle with rebecca pushing the cart close behind her "We've gotten enough food to fill the fridge, and the pantry completely. So i gather we have at least a months worth of food. Lets have some fun also" Jill plucked a fifth of Smirnoff apple vodka and a fifth of Bacardi 151rum off the shelf and set it into the basket, she gently bit her lip as her eyes traced along the wine section_ 'Wine, wine is more sensual, usually when i drink wine I'm in the company of someone i want to seduce..why am i eyeing the bottles? maybe i just want rebecca to experience the relaxing feeling a glass of red wine brings.'_ She nodded and smiled that must be it. Rebecca coughed nervously and Jill chuckled lightly "Don't worry i wont let anything bad happen to you" Rebecca smiled at the reassurance and began to calm down. Both women headed towards the checkout lane deciding they had everything they wanted or needed, Jill's eye's curiously shifted to each of the candy items before turning her eyes on rebecca and raising a brow. Rebecca smiled innocently and shrugged her shoulders lightly "I just want more of an experience that i never had the chance to have" Jill chuckled lightly and shifted her eyes to the woman at the checkout counter, the older woman scanned the last item "That'll be $100.65 dollars" Jill nodded and swiped the credit card Chris had given her along with the bank card, this card had been the only thing left under her name and was tied into Chris's friends bank account. The old woman smiled warmly "Ms. Jill valentine, can i see some ID?" Jill nodded her head and pulled her drivers license from her back pocket, she presented it to the sweet elderly woman, the woman looked over it and up to Jill before returning it and nodding "Just as i thought, over the age of 21 and you are most certainly Jill valentine." Jill smiled and nodded her head nervously, luckily the old woman had a soft voice and it appeared no one else really had overheard their conversation much less did any of them appear interested in the least bit. A teenage boy with shaggy black hair dressed in Ed's Eats work clothes approached the end of the check out counter, he began to quickly bag the items and hoisted them one by one into the cart. The teenage boy now known as Matt due to the red and white name tag revealed on his chest stared at rebecca as he was finishing loading the last items, rebecca looked into his eyes shyly and blushed she wasn't use to getting that kind of attention. Jill looked towards the boy and then at rebecca a tinge of anger flared inside her, she wasn't exactly sure why but as soon as the last bag was loaded into the cart Jill grabbed Rebecca's hand and led her towards the exit, before she nor Matt could respond. Rebecca shifted her eyes down at her hand in Jill's, She must really be in a hurry.. but why hasn't she let go, this feels so good.. don't let her let go. Rebecca's thoughts were interrupted as Jill dropped Rebecca's hand and set her own back onto the shopping cart, rebecca frowned as they approached the car. Jill took the keys from her pocket and unlocked the back door to the car, she hoisted the bags from the cart one by one and set them into the back seat before pushing the cart into the cart return, she then went to the drivers door and unlocked it before getting in and unlocking Rebecca's. Rebecca stepped into the car and rested her forehead against the cold window, at some point in time while they were inside it had started raining and became darker outside, it didn't seem like they were even in the grocery store for long. Jill started the ignition and reversed out of the space before shifting into drive and driving out of the parking lot and onto the familiar streets, rebecca watched the water droplets roll down the glass, it hadn't been nearly five minutes before rebecca had fallen back asleep. Jill's eyes remained focused on the stretch of road in front of her_, 'Whats wrong with her, she could get close to that boy and reveal her true identity we can't take risks, we have to make sacrifices, yeah.. that's why it made me so angry to see that boy looking at her that way, I'm only being cautious..speaking of which, i have to open a separate banking account in my new name, so i can have a credit card in this name and i can shred the other one.' _


	2. Chapter 2

The car soon pulled into the driveway of their house, Jill shifted into park and turned the car off, she gently laid her hand on the unconscious girls shoulder and gave her a gentle shake "We're home" The girl just mumbled incoherently and shifted slightly, Jill thought about trying to awaken the girl again then decided against it, rebecca hadn't had a good uninterrupted sleep in a while and she looked so peaceful. Jill walked around the the passenger door, unlocked and opened it gently, catching the girl before she fell to the side, Jill lowered onto her knees she gently cradled Rebecca's back against her left arm and swung her right arm under Rebecca's knees. Jill lifted the unconscious girl from the seat and backed away from the car before rising from her knees now holding rebecca close to her, she approached the front door and skillfully unlocked it and opened it while still holding rebecca, she made her way inside and over to the living room couch where she gently set rebecca down. Jill went outside to begin bringing in the many groceries, rebecca tossed and turned on the couch Jill passed through several times with groceries, setting them onto the counter, she was oblivious to Rebecca's struggle, even the several groans and frightened incoherent words. Jill was bringing the last of the groceries into the house when she heard rebecca scream, she hurried into the kitchen and set the groceries down before rushing into the living room and to Rebecca's side, Jill gently shook the girl. Rebecca opened her eyes and sat up, her body was shaking and she instantly began sobbing hard, tears ran quickly down her cheeks, Jill sat next to the girl and rested her hand comfortingly on her shoulder. Rebecca fell against Jill and Jill responded by wrapping her arms around the girl "Nothing will hurt you while I'm around, i won't let anything hurt you.. i will protect you, always" Rebecca started to calm down in Jill's arms, she even reached a point where she had stopped crying and shaking but was still a little uneasy, she spoke softly as if she was trying to make sure no one else heard her "I'm a bit hungry" Jill smiled and nodded her head "I'm not much of a cook but..." Rebecca cut her off "I'll cook, just.. will you stay in there with me?" Jill nodded "Alright, aslong as you let me put away the groceries" She winked playfully and the two of them headed for the kitchen. Jill watched rebecca maneuver around the kitchen gathering materials that included noodles, tomato sauce, a smaller sauce pan and a larger sauce pan, a strainer and a select few spices, when she was sure she wouldnt be in rebecca's way she began putting away the groceries. Rebecca went to work preparing the spaghetti as Jill sat aside watching her, impressed. Moment's passed and Rebecca smiled giggling lightly as she heard Jill's stomach rumble "Your stomach is a pretty good timer, its done. Go take a seat at the table, I'll bring it out to you" Jill nodded and headed into the dining room and took a seat at the table. Rebecca strained the noodles and added the sauce and took two plates from the cabinet, she smiled wide as she added spaghetti to each plate, the thought of cooking for Jill warmed her heart, she wasn't quite sure why, but it made her happy knowing she could care for Jill in some way. Rebecca and Jill sat silently eating their spaghetti, Jill finished first and set her fork on the sauce covered dish "Rebecca, that was really good" Jill said gently rubbing her stomach, she hadn't had a real prepared meal since they arrived, before it was just canned goods and cereal. Rebecca blushed lightly and smiled wide, gently wiping her mouth with a napkin "It was only spaghetti.." Jill smiled, her eyes locking onto Rebecca's she felt her own cheeks grow red, she quickly shifted them onto the table. Rebecca felt her own lips stretch into a smile, and then quickly her mouth contorted into a yawn "We have work tomorrow" she was somehow able to make understandable through the recent added cupped hand to her mouth. Jill nodded her head "Lets go and get ready for bed" She stood from her seat and began her way towards the stairs, she quickly made her way up them and into her room to gather her sleeping clothes, which consisted of black baggy pajama pants, a tight black vest shirt[a-shirt], and black lacy panties. Rebecca blinked and rose from her seat shes so gun hoe about getting things done..the faintest smile gathered on the younger girls face, as she took a deep relaxing breath and began her climb up the stairs, she was staring hard at her feet when she bumped into Jill, she stumbled after knocking into her and was caught from a devastating tumble down the stairs. Jill's arm swung behind Rebecca's back, whisking the girl back onto her feet, her eyes shifted to the stairs and then back to the smaller girl "Wow Becca, I'm sorry for bumpin into ya" Rebecca smiled and shook her head "I should have watched where i was going, are you going to take a shower?" Jill nodded her head and than paused "Well unless you wanted to take one first, i could wait." Rebecca giggled lightly and shook her head "You go on ahead, I'm going to go dive into my book about resuscitation and the broken heart" Jill raised a brow "A romance mixed with a lot of medical terms?" Rebecca's cheeks lit redder "No, it has nothing to do with romance, they just thought they'd toss in a catchy title, maybe get more people reading about medical science" Jill just simply nodded and chuckled nervously "Ah, shower time" She picked up her clothes that she had dropped in the act of catching the younger woman, turned and began her short path to the bathroom. Rebecca slapped her palm to her forehead after she watched Jill enter the bathroom and close the door behind her _'What an idiot beck, she doesn't care about your medical garbage..way to keep making everyone around you feel stupid..' _She sauntered into her room defeated and laid back onto her bed, her eyes burning into the ceiling. Jill stood under the falling lukewarm water, drops rolling off her tone body, her bark brown eyes remained closed but a smile stretched her lips _'God she's so smart, i feel like such an idiot.. but i mean, she is my friend, she has to not care that i don't understand a lot about medical science..' _Rebecca drowsily sat up and rose from her bed, it hadn't even been five minutes and she had dosed off, lacking any handle on reality she made her way towards the bathroom, stuck in a world of before where she had to get up on the tip of a hat and get ready to go into the old raccoon station, the hours there were more than most other stations would allow, mostly because she was a s.t.a.r.s member, her hand laid upon the door knob to the bathroom, she turned the knob softly and quietly pushed the door open, her blurred vision began to clear up and she seen Jill's naked figure through the clear shower curtain, she knew she should have turned and left, but something kept her stuck in the place she was standing, perhaps shock, rebecca was innocent and had never seen another naked form other than her own. Jill kept her eyes tightly closed her fingers laced through her short chestnut hair, she began thinking of Chris and how great it would be to see him again, to kiss him again, her mind played out the kiss then Rebecca's face appeared in her mind. Rebecca watched Jill, her heart skipped lightly _'Becca this is weird, watching your best friend shower..you need to leave the room, you need to stop being so scared she'll hear you move and just leave the room..' _Jill tried to will her mind back to imagining her passionate kiss with Chris, putting off the fact rebecca kept appearing in her mind as being worried about her younger friend, rebecca slowly and cautiously turned and as quietly as she could made it out of the bathroom, closing the door softly behind her, she made her way back into her room and laid back down on her bed _'I feel so bad, i intruded on her personal time.. i;m so glad she didn't notice me' _Jill grumbled lowly finally giving up on the mental war waging in her mind and rinsed her hair, turned the water completely off and stepped out from the shower, she got dressed and made her way out of the bathroom and down the hall, she stopped at Rebecca's door and knocked softly "Becca, I'm out now, the showers all yours" Rebecca quickly rose from the bed and went to the door, opening it her eyes immediately raised up to lock onto the older females "I..uh.. thanks Jill, but i think I'm okay until tomorrow" Jill blinked and gently rubbed the back of her neck "Rebecca, are you..okay?" Rebecca smiled and nodded "Yes, I'm always fine with a best friend like you around" Jill laughed lightly "alright well I'm going to go to bed now, remember to set your alarm, we're suppose to get our uniforms tomorrow right at the station so just set aside some casual clothes for the morning." Rebecca smiled and tiredly nodded "Alright, goodnight Jill" Jill smiled and nodded her head before turning and making her way down the hall and into her room, she shut the door behind her and stared at the floor for a good few seconds "Goodnight rebecca.."Rebecca tossed and turned in her sleep fighting off the zombies that only existed in her mind, she felt one tear into her forearm and brought her combat knife up and through the things neck with powerful force, the need to survive turned her into an emotionless warrior, she turned and pressed the bottom of her combat boot hard into an approaching zombie, suddenly she felt cold hands on her neck that only tightened and lifted her from her feet, and a familiar icy voice followed "Hello rebecca, it's been a while hasn't it?.. Run all you want but i will find you and your friends and rip you each limb from limb.." He set her down and forcibly turned her to face him, lowering his shades with his other hand his lips twisted into a cynical smirk as he began to scratch his claw like nails hard down her cheek "I'll save the torturous death for you, my love." Rebecca tossed more in her bed, her eyes fluttering open and her hands instinctively clinging to her pillow, pressing it to her face to muffle the scream she couldn't contain. The young female sat up in her bed and began to cry, memories playing through her mind of a time before the devastation that struck, a time when everyone was close and when everyone was so carefree and complete, no one had known of the secret relationship captain Albert Wesker had with the new recruit, the young medic and the mysterious captain spent a lot of time together and even though young rebecca chambers had no knowledge of her Superior's inner workings she fell in love with the man who would become her and her friends downfall_.' It was all my fault wasn't it?, i made myself vulnerable to a man i didn't even really know, maybe getting close to me made it easier to get closer to the others, maybe it made them all trust him more seeing he was so nice and took me under his wing..they trusted him because he carried me until i could stand on my own.' _She shook her head lightly _'it isn't my fault, i just wish i wasn't so afraid to tell the others when i had the chance.. and now Jill, she's my best friend and i can't risk losing her..' _Rebecca stood from her bed and made her way down the hall, she stopped in front of Jill's door and raised her hand to knock, she paused and let her hand fall back to her side _'I can't keep relying on Jill to carry me..' _With that she turned and quietly made her way back to her room for a long night of crying and staring at the ceiling, shaking and jumping at all the little sounds in the night.


	3. Chapter 3

Jill awoke to the sound of the alarm chirping in her ear, she was squeezing the extra pillow to her chest, she released the clothed feathery sack and sat up in bed, setting her feet softly on the oak wood floor, she rose out of bed and rubbed her tired eyes, she slowly opened them her vision adjusting to the shadow lit room. She went to the chair that sat in the far corner and lifted her clothes from it, she shed her sleep wear and slipped on a pair of blue panties, she then slipped on a pair of tight fitting blue jeans, she put on a navy blue bra clipping it in the back and then put on a tight black t-shirt, over that she wore a dark blue jean vest and finally put on her black fitting combat boots. She gathered her wallet and her keys, along with some money from her nightstand and left her room, closing the door behind her, she made her way down the hall and stopped in front of Rebecca's door, she raised her hand to knock but before she could the door opened and there stood rebecca wearing a pair of tight fitting black jeans and a tight black shirt, over which she wore a semi loose black leather jacket with a red bandanna tied around her forehead and black boots that matched Jill's. Jill couldn't help but smile, rebecca was such a tiny girl and here she was looking like such a bad ass, Rebecca tiredly rubbed her eyes by this time Jill was wide awake and on her way down the stairs "Come on Becca, can't be late on our first day, we'll pick up some coffee's on the way" Rebecca nodded her head and with lack of energy made her way down the stairs and out the door after Jill, she climbed into the passenger seat and put on her seat belt, laying her head against the glass as Jill reversed out of the driveway and began the short drive to the Tim Horton's near the police station, Jill pulled into the drivethru and ordered the regular two large iced cappuccino's. Jill set one of the cappuccino's between her legs and set the other in the cup holder near rebecca "Rebecca, are you alright?" Rebecca mumbled lightly and opened her eyes, she pealed herself from the window and sat upright, she lifted the coffee from it's resting position, she took the straw into her mouth and began drinking the sweet drink, within a few moments the drink was halfway finished. The tired girl sat the coffee back in it's rest and nodded her head groggily "Just didn't sleep good at all.." Jill pulled into the stations parking lot and pulled into a space, she parked and turned the ignition off, rebecca reached for the door handle and pushed the door open "Rebecca wait.." Jill rested her hand on the young medic's thigh "You know you can come and sleep with me anytime you need, you're my best friend and you seem to sleep better when you're sleeping next to me.. " Rebecca's face began to burn "Yeah.." She hopped out of the car, her heart was beating rapidly she had the greatest, most caring and understanding best friend you could have, she went to Jill's side of the car and after the older woman had exited the car she threw her arms around her in a tight hug "Jill, you're the most amazing person ever" Jill smiled and wrapped her arms around rebecca, for some reason she didn't want to let the smaller girl go. The both released each other from the tight hug, Jill quickly finished off her cappuccino and handed rebecca hers, rebecca followed Jill's lead and finished off the drink, they tossed the cups into the nearby trash and began their way into the building together "Here we come, a new start" Rebecca nodded her head "Hopefully a good one" They both let their eyes wander their new working environment, it seemed like a normal police station although the building was larger but not as large as raccoon's department had been. Jill watched several men and woman clad in AVPD uniforms bustling around, she approached the service desk with rebecca close behind her, Jill's beautiful bark brown eyes set upon a younger female with auburn hair who was sifting through a pile of papers, The woman looked up from her paper work emerald green eyes locking onto Jill's "Can i help you?" Jill gently nodded while the shy rebecca stood silently at her side "My name is Ashlen Roberts and this is Kate Mearen.." She gestured to rebecca. The woman smiled wide "Oh Oh, you must be the new recruits, my name is Jessica, you can call me Jess or J, well you can continue down the east hall and there will be a door right on your left titled the east office, you should meet the chief in there." Jill and rebecca both nodded and followed the woman's directions, entering the office they were greeted by several people yelling 'SURPRISE' One man with a darker complexion, approached them and offered his hand "My name is Eric, i am the chief of this amazing department, and on behalf of my force we welcome you onto the team." his voice was coated with a deep Hispanic accent. Jill and rebecca smiled at the warm welcome, Eric began gesturing to each of the men and women in the office as he began to name them off one by one "That is Margo, she is a specialist in negotiation and is an expert sharp shooter, on her right side that is David, he is our communication's specialist he is also trained in hand to hand combat, on Margo's left side that is Eden, she's not very social but she's one hell of a cop, she's very skilled with her gun and knows a little about explosives, her partner is Darius, they we're both trained military operatives in which we requested be placed on our force, Darius has survival knowledge and is skilled in hand to hand combat, he's very good with a knife and is a good shot with a 9 mm handgun, then there's Jamie she's a skillful fighter, and trained in every weapon available, she's also the leader of this team, team A.C.E, Assistants in Critical Experiences" Jamie stepped up, she had short blond almost golden hair and dark blue eyes, she had a tone figure, looking even more boyish then the young medic, she smiled and spoke softly "I'm so thankful you two our part of the team, we can really use your skills and such.." she was cut off as the door flew open behind the two new recruits "Ah, here are your partners now" Jill and rebecca turned to set their eyes on two men, one with short spiked up orange hair and the other with a dark purple fauxhawk. Both men we're clad in ACE uniforms like the rest, however both of theirs we're messy as if they threw them on in a hurry and ran to work, Jamie continued "The man you will be working with Kate is the man going by the name Aidan, he's a very friendly guy and an expert marksman, he's also very strong, you're in good hands" She paused and gestured to the man with orange hair "Ashlen, this is your partner Seth, he's a bit of a hot head, but he's very protective and will do whatever it takes to get the job done, he's also an excellent marksman with a shotgun and handgun" Seth and Aidan both stepped forward bowing respectively to their new partners. Jill blinked and shifted her eyes onto Jamie "I thought i was going to be partnered with Kate.." Jamie shook her head "I learned of your living arrangements and i decided it was an unhealthy idea, on the job you need to not only take care of your partner and watch their backs but you have to have your mind on the situation at hand, i put great thought into who i would put each of you with, and trust me when i say, you're both in good hands" Eric returned back to the remaining of the group, the others beside Jamie, Jill, Rebecca,Seth,Aidan and David we're sitting around having separate conversations and eating cake. The chief handed his new recruits their uniforms "Feel free to change whenever you want, but we're not gonna put you to hard work on your first day here, just get to know your surroundings and the team you'll be working with. When you're ready, Seth and Aidan will take you around in the cruisers and show you the normal area's you'll be working on at first, come to Jamie with any questions or concerns, and if you need to directly involve me then have her come and talk to me, or if she gives permission to either of you, you can come to me. It's nice meeting you Kate and Ashlen, i have a lot of work i need to work on myself, so i will be taking my leave." He nodded and proceeded out of the office. David was staring at rebecca, his moss green eyes shielded behind his clear lenses, he adjusted his glasses he was a gorgeous guy and quite the silent type he just nodded his head and wandered off. Jamie eyes locked onto Rebecca's "Feel free to come and see me later so we can get to know each other, i pride myself in being close to members in my team, i think it forms a tight knit type of family." Jill chuckled lightly "I know exactly what you mean, our previous work environment was like that" Jamie nodded her head "Good, you'll adjust just fine, goodbye for now ladies" She went off into the separate office in the room. Seth looked to Jill "There isn't many people you really need to get ta know outside this room, and you'll have time to socialize later when yer settled in, how bout we go and take that drive now? I could use some coffee, and this will be a good time for us to talk" Aidan smiled excitedly "That's a good idea, we'll meet you there." Seth nodded his head softly "midnight moons?" Aidan nodded and the two set off towards the parking garage with Jill and rebecca in toe. Seth and Aidan separated to both go to their police cruisers, Jill followed Seth and got into the passenger side, rebecca did the same for Aidan's cruiser, Seth took the lead and Aidan followed, they drove down several blocks each of the men explaining to the females what the area usually consisted of crime wise, finally they pulled into the lot and both parked. The four made their way into the coffee shop and to a booth, they made their orders, Aidan and rebecca ordered a cappuccino and Seth and Jill both ordered their coffee black "We have relative personalities it seems, so Ashlen tell me about yourself" Seth said his voice was deep yet shrilly, not annoying it seems he held a certain new found maturity, his eyes were,staring down into the black abyss of his coffee. Jill smiled "Well, I'm a very take charge kind of girl, and i usually rush into things without really thinking, instinct comes first for me." Seth looked up and set eyes onto his new partner "Well id have to say, other than you seeming to be a pretty calm individual you're like the female version of me. Aidan's much more of a act with your heart kind of guy, he'll be the first to jump in the line of fire for a complete stranger, he would rather save everyone than just his team mates." Jill smiled "Kate has a heart of gold also, she doesn't care what danger comes to her as long as she patches up the people requiring medical attention" The new partners seemed to connect instantly and by the time everyone was getting ready to go home for the night, the four we're sitting around in Team A.C.E's office joking and we're sharing stories of their past experience's, Jill and rebecca of course not letting anything to do with the virus outbreak or the location of where they once lived slip up. Jill laughed lightly "So you just ran into a line of gunfire to save a kitten?" Aidan nodded his head "Well the little guy didn't do anything to deserve being caught up in that mess." Jamie came out of her of her office "Alright guys and girls, chief Eric will be locking down the precinct as soon as i leave, so i suggest you don't get locked in, follow me out" She smiled and opened the door leading out into the east hall, the four stood from their comfortable seating positions and followed their captain out into the parking garage, all along the way they kept talking and laughing, even Jamie herself made a few humorous comments "Yeah, i heard David use to have a real big obsession with Margo before she verbally slapped the poor boy in the face" Jamie stated half filled with sympathy for the man Seth snickered "Oh what a great day that was" Jamie shook her head lightly and joked "You're such a jerk Seth, alright well ladies, fellows, I'll see you first thing tomorrow, Kate, Ashlen get some sleep tonight, first thing tomorrow I'm putting you to work" Jill and rebecca nodded "We'll make sure we're into bed early" Jamie chuckled lightly and nodded before going off in her separate way. Aidan shifted his eyes onto Jill "You guy's haven't eaten anything all day, have you at least had breakfast?" Jill shook her head "We didn't really have time" Seth smirked "You aren't really going to go home and go right to bed are you?" Rebecca chuckled "I spent all day walking around with lack of energy, I'm pretty slap happy now" Aidan chimed in again "Then we should go by the local bar, they have some good food there and they pride their selves on being able to serve alcohol and a meal that wont make you run to the bathroom to hug the porcelain" Jill chuckled and nodded her head "You guys are pretty persuasive, i don't think we can say no" Seth looked over to where Jill's car was parked "You can leave your car here for the night, it'll be safe and we can come by and pick you ladies up in the morning" The two women nodded in agreement, and followed the Male's to Seth's Black SUV. He turned off the alarm and unlocked the doors, before opening his door and stepping inside, the other three followed his lead and shut the doors. Seth put the key in the ignition and started the car, instantly music began blaring throughout the car "The song is comatose by the band skillet" he yelled out so the females could hear him, Aidan sat in the passenger side, his hands resting on his lap as his eyes stared out into the low lit area. Seth shifted into drive and exited the parking garage, he followed the road down a while the four remaining quiet listening to the blaring music. He turned into the lot for Marco's Pub and parked, he turned off the car immediately silencing the music with it before stepping out of the car along with the others. Aidan smiled "You ladies know how to play a good game of pool?" Rebecca's cheeks lit pink and she shook her head, Seth just smiled "It's okay kid, we'll just get some food and some drinks, just unwind." Jill smirked "Oh yeah, because we all had such a rough day, eating cake and drinking coffee and whatnot" her voice carrying heavy sarcasm "Someone has to do it, put yer life on the line like that, it's hard" Seth remarked and rebecca piped up "Oh yeah, with having to face the dilemma you might get diabetes" The four broke into laughter and Aidan paused his laughing to chime in "It'd be a cold case of sugar coma." The four finished up on their playful banter and headed into the pub, they we're shown to their booth by a nice girl in a green waitress uniform, she had short black spiky hair and piercing blue eyes "My name is Jennifer, can i take your drink orders to start ya out?" Seth spoke first "I'll have a glass of scotch to start" Aidan spoke up next "I'll have a glass of red wine" Jill smiled politely "I'll have a scotch and a Budweiser" Rebecca then spoke softly "I would just like a beer, thanks." Aidan giggled "What kind of beer?" Jill was surprised at Rebecca's choice of drink "She'll have a bud lite" Jennifer looked to rebecca in confirmation and rebecca simply nodded. The waitress left to gather their drinks and Jill looked to rebecca with a mischievous grin "Your first alcoholic drink, you little underage.." Seth cut Jill off "What? she's underage, imma hafta take her into the station and lock her.. " He broke into laughter as he seen the fear on the young medic's face "I'm just kidding, i mean I'm gonna be driving after drinking, as cops we look after each other, but don't get caught by Jamie or anyone else until you're close to them, you never know if their gonna let stuff slide" Rebecca nodded her head softly, slightly embarrassed. The waitress returned with their drink orders and set them down in their rightful places, she also uncapped the two beers for the ladies, Jennifer winked at Jill and the two men held back chuckles, Aidan set his eye's on his partner, sensing her hidden feelings of jealousy. Jill was just caught off guard by the wink and just smiled politely, Seth piped up "We'll have an large order of curly fries and club sandwiches for the ladies" Jill blinked and set her eyes on Seth, he noticed the look and responded "Sorry for ordering for you, but you just have to try their club sandwiches, they're amazing." Jill smirked as she watched the waitress walk away defeated "I think she thought you're my boyfriend of something.." Seth smirked "That was kind of the point, you looked uncomfortable, so i bailed ya out." Jill laughed and said her silent thank yous with her eyes. Rebecca raised the beer to her lips and took a drink, her face twisted as she tasted the liquid "It taste's so bitter" Aidan chuckled and offered her his glass of wine "Wine has a bitter taste too, but it seems to have a sweetness to it too." Rebecca raised the wine glass to her lips and took a small sip, she instantly cringed. Seth smirked and offered the young medic his glass of scotch "Here kid, try this, the trick is to drink it down fast." Rebecca raised the glass of scotch to her lips, cringing at the strong smell, she downed it and slid the empty glass in front of her, it burned going down but when it rested in her stomach she felt warm she instantly started to feel the effects of the alcohol having had nothing in her stomach "I like that drink.." she smiled happily "I want another" Jill laughed lightly and stole her younger friend's beer, she began drinking the beer. Several moments later the table was cluttered with two empty plates and several empty glasses along with the two empty beer bottle's, the four of them had all decided to have a few glasses of scotch and we're now very much under the influence. They stumbled out of the bar and to Seth's car, Seth stopped and looked to Jill "Where do you live?" Jill slurred her response "8th and Hewlett" Seth nodded his head "That isn't far from here, and I'm too drunk to drive, mind if we walk you girls home and maybe spend the night?" Rebecca giggled furiously and Jill just nodded. The four began walking down the streets trying to keep the giggling rebecca quiet, they reached Jill and Rebecca's house and Jill unlocked the door, they all stepped inside and Aidan closed the door behind drunkenly leaned against the wall "Have extra rooms?" Jill nodded her head and showed the two men to separate rooms. Rebecca still giggled incoherently as Jill helped her up the stairs, she brought rebecca into her room and closed the door behind her. Rebecca stared glossy eyed into Jill's eyes "I feel so differently about you.." Jill raised her eyebrow "What do you mean?" Rebecca quickly responded "I mean right now, i want to kiss you." Jill's lips formed a smirk before she pulled the young woman into her arms and pressed her lips hard against her, they began passionately kissing, reality caught up to Jill _'What're you doing? you idiot, you're in love with Chris and you're certainly not attracted to women.'_ Jill broke the kiss and smiled awkwardly "We better get some rest" Rebecca yawned and nodded, stumbling over to the bed, she climbed into bed and got under the sheets, Jill followed suit and they both fell asleep within a few short moments. Jill awoke to an empty bed, she rose to her feet and made her way into the hall, where she heard the sound of rebecca throwing up, she felt bad for the young girl, she went to the bathroom door and knocked lightly her head screaming at the soft sound. Rebecca was crying as she threw up the remaining contents in her stomach "Come in.." Jill opened the door and went to Rebecca's side, she slowly lifted the girl onto her feet "Let's go downstairs and I'll make you some coffee" Jill comfortingly rubbed Rebecca's back and rebecca nodded "Okay." The two seemed to had forgotten their late night kiss. As they reached the last step they were greeted by Seth and Aidan "We made you two some coffee, and got some Tylenol set aside.." Seth said quietly, understanding all too well the pain of a hang over. Jill nodded softly "Thanks so much, Kate has quite a bad one, she's been up throwing up." Aidan's face brightened "I know the perfect solution, have pickles?" Jill nodded slightly curious, she watched the purple haired man rush to the fridge and return with a glass of pickle juice. He handed the glass to rebecca "Drink this, trust me." Rebecca did as she was told and drank the fluid down quickly. "Give it some time and it'll make you feel better" Aidan remarked before he walked to the dining room table, he sat down and after a few seconds the three sat down also, drinking their coffee. Seth spoke up "We still have an hour before we have to go to work, me and Aidan are already dressed in our uniforms and ready to go, we're gonna go pick up my car from the pub and then we'll be by to get you, so go and get ready." Seth and Aidan finished their coffee's and proceeded out of the house. Jill took the Tylenol and swallowed them down with a swig of coffee, rebecca rubbed her stomach softly "That pickle juice seemed to work, but I'm gonna pass on the coffee and pills, we should go get ready." Jill nodded her head softly and the two made their way upstairs, rebecca retreated to the bathroom carrying her AVPD uniform and a pair of black panties, she washed her hair and washed her body as fast as she could manage and stepped out, she dried off and got dressed. Once in her room Jill shed her clothes and put on her AVPD uniform, she laced her boots up, grabbed some money from the nightstand, her keys and her wallet, she made her way downstairs and into the living room where she found the young medic, waiting for their ride. Rebecca seemed to be staring hard at the ground, like she had something on her mind, Jill noticed this and gently nudged her friend "You okay?" Rebecca forced a smile _'she doesn't remember, good.'_ "Yeah, just thinking about getting our new firearms today" Jill nodded her head "Our standard issued 9mm handguns" Out front Seth's black SUV pulled up, the two females exited the house, Jill locked the door behind her and the two women made their way over and into the car. Seth smiled "Alright, lets try to be on time"


	4. Chapter 4

The four walked into the team ACE office on time, Jamie walked up to the four "Kate, Ashlen we're going to give you the opportunity to get more acquainted with the team before we send you out onto the streets, you'll be on paper work duty with Margo and David today, Seth and Aidan will be partnered for the day, and guy's try not to fight." Seth smirked "Since I'm more of a man, I'm driving" Jamie shook her head "On the other hand, forget what i just said, Seth you'll be partnered with Darius today, and Aidan you'll be partnered with Eden" Aidan shivered lightly and followed rebecca to her desk "She never shows any sign of emotion, nor does she ever make conversation, what if I'm riding with a closeted psycho?" Rebecca chuckled and pasted on the most serious look she could fake "Just think of the poor defenseless kittens who need your assistance, do it for them" Aidan smirked and rebecca burst into giggles. Seth walked to Darius "I guess it'll just be me and you today, patrolling the streets" he gave him a playful nudge and only received an icy look in return "Don't touch me" the man known as Darius responded with lack of emotion in his voice. Darius was a muscular tall man with black neatly slicked back hair, deep piercing blue eyes, his skin was pale, he looked like a ghost clad in his black ACE uniform on the back of the uniform was the image of a bright red phoenix rising from the ashes. "Hope" he commented as he turned to see Jill studying the image. "It means having hope, when its beyond all reason to." Jill nodded her head and stared at Rebecca's plain AVPD uniform, he studied her features and then spoke again "You'll get your team uniforms when Jamie thinks you're ready to handle the responsibilities" Jill nodded her head "You're really observant" He just simply nodded and turned back to Seth "Ready?" Seth nodded his head not willing to fight a battle of wits with his temporary partner. The two men exited the office. Aidan dragged his index finger in front of his throat, as if predicting today wouldn't be so easy for himself. Eden was a darker girl, looking to be puerto rican, she had neatly tied back black hair and dark brown eyes, and a tone figure, standing at an average height and wearing the same blank face constantly. Rebecca stared blankly at Eden as she spoke to Aidan "Are you ready to go?" Aidan bit his lip gently and nodded his head "Yeah just let me sign my last will and testament." Rebecca burst into giggles "You'll be okay, now go, don't keep her waiting any longer." Aidan stared across the office at Eden, he swallowed hard and proceeded towards her "Ready to go?" he asked in a shakey 'please don't kill me' type of voice. She looked up from the floor, her blank brown eyes locking onto his deep blue ones, she parted her lips as if she we're going to speak but settled on a simple nod. Eden followed Aidan out of the team office and rebecca silently hoped today would go okay for her partner and friend. The tall long blond haired woman slowly crept up next to Jill, she laid her arm over Jill's shoulders "Pay no mind to Darius and Eden, they lack human emotion's, i overheard what Darius said to you, that isn't entirely true. In order to get your team uniforms Jamie expects you to not only be able to handle the responsibilities, but the key thing she expects is that you get close to your team mates, we're all strangers to each-other except our assigned partners, we've never really switched off and when we have we haven't really developed any form of closeness, i think she expects you two to somehow bring us all together. You should feel lucky ya know?"It had been set a new rule, in order to get your team uniform, you must get to know your team, this rule only had come about after Seth and Aidan joined the ranks, all the time they've been working as a team, they never stopped to really get to know each-other, they would make small talk here and there, although Darius and Eden never really even did that, Margo and David, and Aidan and Seth were really close to Jamie, but other than that they were just a group of strangers that Jamie constantly tried to make closer and failed in her attempts, but with the two new recruits a lot of doors opened up, and anything was possible. The rule was made so that these two girls, could somehow bring everyone together. Jill nodded her head and pasted on a fake friendly smile, she didn't like people sneaking up on her, ever since raccoon city her nerves we're completely shot. Rebecca walked over and presented her open hand to Margo, she had a cheerful smile on, it seems the toll of raccoon didn't do much to her people skills thought Jill as Margo introduced herself "I hope we'll be able to become real great friends, if you need anything you can always come to me. Now I'm gonna walk you through how we do paper work around here, and then after you can just sit back and relax, Me and David will cover for you today" Jill stiff-led a laugh as she parted her lips to speak but was quickly cut off by Margo "Yes i have insulted my partner once before, but we made up and he's still a friend of mine." Jill blinked surprised the woman had read her mind, she simply followed her and Rebecca to Margo's desk, they watched the woman explain how to fill out the paper work and file it, their filing system was strangely like raccoons. An hour had passed by, the two other woman having found nothing better to do had watched Margo and David quickly go through the paper work. David hadn't said a word to any of the three women, he just finished filing the paper work, stood from his desk and proceeded out of the office. Jill raised her eyebrow as she watched the man leave, and Margo quickly caught onto what she was thinking "He doesn't do to well with strangers."Jamie's fingertips neatly lifted the thin sheets, flipping through page after page as her eye's quickly sweep-ed the fine print. She raised her glance onto the door in front of her as she heard Margo talking to her two new recruits "They are already making good progress." She smiled and then blinked as she raised her palm to her forehead, her eyes had shifted onto a set of two keys hung up in the corner of the office "With all the excitement of them finally being here, i forgot to assign them their lockers" She picked the pieces of paper up and shuffled them neatly together before setting them back down. She raised from her chair and made her way to the door, she gently opened it and poked her head out, her eyes rested on Margo "Margo, i would like to speak to you for a moment." Margo nodded her head and went to where the small office was located, she stepped inside and Jamie shut the door behind them. Rebecca shifted her eyes onto Jill and smiled "Heads or tails?" Jill smirked "Tales" Rebecca flipped the coin into the air and the two women stepped back as it landed onto the ground. They hovered above it until Jill triumphantly announced it was tales "You get to go and find David." Rebecca crossed her arms over her chest and nodded defeated "Alright." She walked to the door and exited the ACE office. Margo shifted her eyes onto Jamie's desk "You wanted to see me?" Jamie nodded her head "I forgot to give these to Ashlen and Kate yesterday, make sure you show them where their lockers are located." Margo nodded her head softly and took the two smaller keys from Jamie's hand before turning towards the door, her hand rested on the knob as Jamie spoke up once more "Make sure you help them along with whatever they need, you remember how awkward you felt being new to the team." Margo nodded her head before opening the door and exiting back into the ACE office, closing the door behind her. Rebecca proceeded out of the building to find David leaning against the wall nearest the door, she smiled politely and nervously rubbed the back of her neck "So you guy's don't see a lot of action huh?" David shifted his eyes onto her curiously and gently nodded his head, searching for his voice "Well uh, we uh. It's been a slow week" He was finally able to say in a shaky tone. Rebecca's smile disappeared from her face, David instantly picked up on her disappointment "I mean, it's not always like this, don't worry. It's just, a week before you arrived we handled a really big drug bust." Rebecca forced a smile "It's not really that, i just keep thinking about my job before i came here." David smirked finally relaxing around his team mate "I can imagine you working in a pet shop full of cute little adorable animals, or a nice little cafe." The young girl chuckled and shook her head. "I was still healing injuries and taking care of the ill" David responded with a harsh tone "How noble of you, some of these walking pest's don't deserve the attention of such a kind soul like you" Rebecca shivered lightly How could this man go from seeming so shy and kind to seeming so angry and bitter so fast? She swallowed down the invisible lump that lodged itself in her throat "I'm going to head back in David, i hope we'll run into each other later" Her voice came out shakey and hurried, she then turned and proceeded into the building. Jill looked up as the door opened and rebecca hastily walked in, she made her way over to the hard working Margo and Jill, Jill was picking up on the paper work quickly, which wasn't really surprising. Rebecca sat down next to Jill "David kind of gives me the creeps" Margo looked up from her work, "hm? Oh yeah he's a weird one but you get use to him i guess." Jamie opened the door from her office and hurried into the ACE office "Margo, where's David?" Margo shifted her eyes onto jamie, "I believe he's out front." Jamie nodded "Go and get him, have him get in touch with Darius, Eden, Aidan and Seth we're going to need all of us to work on this, I'll begin briefing as soon as we're all together" Margo nodded and stood, she hurried from the room. Jill raised her eyes to Jamie's reflecting her silent questions, before rebecca had spoken one of the few swarming her mind "What's happened?" Jamie laid her hand on the table top "We're requested into raccoon city, seem theirs been some kind of outbreak of virus, it's making people agitated and everyone seems to be attacking each other.."Rebecca bit her lip hard as she winced her eyes tightly closed 'oh no, please don't send us back into the line of fire..please'


	5. Chapter 5

Jill sat staring down, her body had developed the shakes and her eyes were filled with undenyable fear. Seth layed his palms flat at the edge of her desk, causing eyes to raise onto his. "Hey ashlen i was wonder-..hey what's wrong?" Jill shook her head lightly, praying silently that her voice wouldn't give her away "Oh, nothing, nothing's wrong" Her voice betrayed her, instead of presenting itself as confident and strong it wavered, thick with fear and sadness. Seth walked around and crouched beside his partner, his arms instinctively wrapped themselves around her "I don't know what's troubling you, i wish that you would tell me." Jill couldn't resist, She knew he cared for her and what she meant to him, within her short time there they had developed such a close, unbreakable bond. "Can we get out of here? i have a break in 5 minutes anyway, i don't think jamie'll mind if i take off a little early" Seth gently rubbed the back of his neck with his hand "I already took my break...ah hell with it, let me ask aidan if he'll fill in for me." Jill nodded and seth retreated to find his partner, he approached margo "Hey, have you seen aidan?" Margo nodded her head slightly "Yeah he got off early, jamie sent him home" Seth grumbled "I love how he always gets off early.." He shuffled away grumpily and took out his cell phone, dialing aidans cell number. *ring* *ring* "c'mon pick up the phone you d.." *aidan picks up* "What am i?" Seth: "Dependable!" Aidan chuckled lightly and shook his head "What do you want seth?" Seth: "Can you come in and cover for me? Ashlen is.. she needs me" Aidans voice responded thick with concern "Is she alright?" Seth: "She just needs someone to talk to.., aidan, please?" Aidan: "Alright seth, i'm on my way." Aidan arrived 5 minutes later, in-time for jill's break, he approached seth, "Jeeze aidan did you speed here?" Aidan blushed lightly, when it came to people he cared for he put everything on the line. Seth hugged aiden lightly, aiden's cheeks lit pink "Alright i gotta go" With that he jogged off to find jill. "Ashlen you ready to take off?" Jill nodded her head and stood from her empty desk, the two walked close together throughout the station and were soon pushing the parking garage door open, entering the large vacant area. They instinctively walked toward's seth's SUV and got in, both shutting their doors. Seth put the key into the ignition and started it, shifting into reverse and pulling out before shifting into drive and driving out through the parking garage's exit, he turned on music the sound of loud rock music filling the suv "So what's going on, talk to me." Jill felt comfortable in the small space close to her new friend, she nodded her head lightly, wanting to tell him everything was one thing.. actually being able to was another, so she picked a spot to start. "Rebecca kissed me" Seth nodded his head "Alright, so how did you react?" Jill shifted uncomfortable in her seat, knowing that rebecca kissing her, wasn't really an issue "I told her to go to sleep, that we were both drunk.." Seth shook his head lightly "So, are you going to tell me what's really troubling you now?" Jill hated that seth could pick up on other people's emotions so easily, that he read people like a book, she nodded her head lightly. "I need to tell you something, that i fear you may not be able to believe. You can't tell anyone, seth this can't leave your car, okay?" Seth turned a corner and lowered the music a little "Alright, alright, tell me." Jill swallowed the lump in her throat "My real name is Jill, Jill valentine and Kate's real name is Rebecca chambers." Seth nodded his head lightly, listening closely "I'm not sure that you have heared of S.T.A.R.S. Special Tactics And Rescue Squad. I was a machine expert on the alpha team and Rebecca was a feild medic on the bravo team. The Bravo team was sent into arkly Mountains to investigate the murders, communication with the bravo team's helicopter was severed so Alpha team was sent in to investigate their dissapearance." Jill shifted uncomfortably in her seat, the nightmare she lived through playing back through her mind. "We came upon Bravo's helicopter with no sign of life, we began to comb the area for any clues we could get, that's when we were attacked by ferocious dogs, My team member and friend joseph frost fell victim to them. Our pilot brad took off, leaving us running through the woods and into a nearby mansion, the spencer mansion. At that moment, i would have never been able to fortell the misfortune my team, my friends had come across. We decided to split up and investigate the mansion, look for another way out. First of the bravo team i came across was kenneth, he was being eaten by what now i can confidently say was a zombie. The next person i came across was forest, he was attacked and killed by crows, except he came back alive and tried to make me his meal. I met up with chris and we came across rebecca, we made our way throughout the mansion, trying to survive the horrors we met." Seth listened closely as jill went on telling about all the monsters she had encountered and the discovery of umbrella being the wicked puppeteer and how wesker had betrayed everyone. "Chris sent us here, to hide us from umbrella." Seth was in complete shock as jill finished "You don't believe me, do you?" Seth shifted his eyes onto her, his now filled with pain. "I do, all those people.. raccoon city, If we don't go they'll meet a twisted horrible fate" Jill nodded her head softly and shivered "I'm scared." Seth gently layed his hand on her shoulder "I won't let anything happen to you jill, i promise. But we need to go, and we need to get there soon. Because thats what we do, we save lives and they need us." Jill nodded gently "I know.." Seth pulled back into the parking garage and parked his suv, turning the car off before pulling jill gently into his arms and holding her close. "It's going to be okay, but we need to warn the team jill. We can't have them going in there unprepared, not knowing what they'll be facing and they'll believe you, i believe you." Jill nodded her head "Okay.." she responded wishing she didn't have to inform anyone. Jill and seth made their way into the A.C.E office, seth heading straight for jamie's office "Wait here." He entered the office closing the door behind him, seconds later jamie's voice rang over the precinct. "Kate mearen, Darius Vask, Aidan colletti, Eden Kiros, Margo shanten, David cane make your way to the A.C.E office immediately" Seth exited jamie's office with her following close behind, moments of silence passed before one after another showed up. Jamie spoke up "Ashlen, the floor is yours.. seth told us you have to inform us of something important.. life threatening even?" Jill nodded her head and swallowed the lump that was forming in her throat, nervously she retold everything she had told to seth to the group. As soon as jill finished, her eyes shifted around to each member of her team, looking for disbelief on their faces but only found pain filled expressions and shock. Jamie spoke up first "Umbrella corporation is responsible for this? and why can't we bring them down now?" Jill responded quickly "Because no one would believe us without propper evidence, i'm quite shocked that you do." Jamie nodded her head understanding, knowing all too well how easily bigger corporations could supply coverup. "Looks like we'll be leaving for raccoon city sooner, we need to get there.. if this is truth, and i'm not doubting you jill than those people are in a much more dire situation that we thought." David's face remained blank, almost calm throught the entire story, before he slipped out of the Ace office.


End file.
